It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas
by dancerlittle
Summary: Based on the song by Bing Crosby


**A/N: The local radio station is playing Christmas music so I'm a little inspired. The song is "It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas" by Bing Crosby **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**November 20****th****, 2009 4:00 pm**

The Friday after thanksgiving found Troy and Gabi walking hand in hand along the snow covered sidewalk in Albuquerque. The two were home from Champaign, Illinois where Troy had accepted a basketball scholarship to the University of Illinois.

Sighing, Gabi's face lit up at the Christmas decorations that the city workers were starting to put up. Squeezing her hand, Troy started to hum along to the song that blared from a store's stereo.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look in the five-and-ten,  
Glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
_

Shaking his head, Troy chuckled at the thought that Christmas was more than a month away yet everyone hustled and bustled from shop to shop trying to find that "perfect" gift.

"And what are you laughing at Mr. Bolton?"

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Troy grinned at her. "Just the thought that Christmas is more than a month away yet everyone is rushing around."

"I hear you. Thankfully most of the shopping is all ready done."

Kissing her all ready red nose, Troy then leaned over letting his mouth go near her ear. "And Miss Montez, have you all ready bought for your boyfriend?"

She grinned as he pulled back and rolled her eyes upward. "Which boyfriend are we talking about? I mean there are Dustin, Trevor, and Nolan."

Troy shook his head at his girlfriend's joke. He knew how close Gabi was to her suitemates and for some odd reason, her suitemates were all dating his suitemates. Group dates were not uncommon and Gabi and Troy thoroughly enjoyed them.

"I think you're forgetting someone though!"

Letting her arms wrap around Troy's shoulders, she looked up into his eyes before gasping loudly. "Oh that's right; I forgot Jordan, Brandon, and Drew."

Rolling his eyes upward, Troy groaned at the mentioning of their siblings. "No Gabriella Nicole Montez; you're boyfriend is going to be very disappointed especially since he's all ready brought yours."

_  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Toys in every store  
But the prettiest sight to see  
Is the holly that will be  
On your own front door._

Once those words met her ears, Gabriella kissed him squarely on the mouth before pulling back. "Fine . . . your present is all ready wrapped and hidden."

His curiosity was at an all time high when he heard that. "Getting a head start on it Gabs?"

"You know how I like to get things outta the way." Her grin caught his attention. "Besides Mr. Bolton, what did you your sweetheart?"

Shaking his head, Troy stood his ground. "She's going to have to wait a month and five days to find out that information." _  
_

_A pair of hop along boots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Barney and Ben  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
is the hope of Janice and Jen  
and mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again._

Pushing forward a pout, Troy quickly kissed her lips before pulling back. "That particular look doesn't suit you all that well."

"Troy Robert Bolton . . . come one. Give me one hint?"

Taking time, Troy thought about his clue very carefully before smiling and taking Gabi's hands in his. "You're going to love it. It's something you've been waiting for a long time."

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel,  
One in the park as well  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow._

Her face lit up again as an idea came to her mind. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game are we talking about?" Starting to walk again, Troy pulled her close to shelter her from the strong wind.

"A yes-no question. I'm going to guess what my present is and you're going to say yes or no."

Looking at his girlfriend, Troy shook his head as Gabi pouted once again. "How about no?"

"Afraid of me guessing the right answer, Bolton?"

"No afraid of you getting your hopes up too high." And with the smudge look on his face, the two continued their walk down the street.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Soon the bells will start  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart._

Hours later the two were relaxing outside Troy's house in the gazebo. The two were talking quietly when Gabi brought up the gift again. "Troy please, just another hint?"

Shaking his head, Troy looked over at her. "You're going to have to wait, Gabi. A surprise is a surprise."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Gabi threw Troy a hurt look before pouting. Smiling, Troystarted to hum to the soft music he had put on before they came out. Standing, he crossed the distance between them before offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

With a sigh, she took his hand before the two started swaying back and forth under the mistletoe.

"It's beginning to look like Christmas . . ." Singing ever so softly, Troy listened to her giggle before pulling back.

"I love you, Troy. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Shaking his head, Troy laughed. "I love you too and that's one of the many reasons I love you. I shouldn't have teased you."

Laying her head back on his shoulder, the two continued dancing until Troy caught her attention. "What's that?"

"I don't know . . . it's your gazebo." Leading her over to the spot where he pointed, Troy held back letting her look at the writing.

Carved within the white wood were Troy + Gabriella with a heart around it. The simple jester caused tears to pool in Gabi's eyes. "Merry early Christmas Gabi."

Turning around, Gabi gasped seeing a black velvet box sitting in Troy's hand. Before she could reach for the box, Troy got down on one knee and looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't plan on doing this today but when has anything in our relationship gone according to plan." Pausing, he took a deep breath before smiling up at her. "You and I have been through so much together in the three years we've been dating. A couple of months ago you asked me where do I see myself in four years and I never gave you a real answer."

"Well now I am. I see you standing next to me as we make our way into our future. You're the only girl for me Gabriella and I love you so much. So will you do me the absolute honor and marry me?"

The tears were slowly falling down her face as she looked at her best friend and boyfriend. Slowly nodding her head, she cleared her throat before saying the words. "Yes, Troy Bolton, I will marry you."

And with that, he stood up and picked her up while kissing her. Twirling slowly, the two got lost in the kiss. Pulling back, he used the padding of his thumb and wiped away the tears before kissing her once again.

"This is for you." Opening the box, Gabi gasped at what laid inside. A silver band with a diamond in the center with littler diamonds within the band sat beautifully within the box.

Troy picked it up before slipping it on Gabi's left ring finger. Holding it up, Gabi admired it on her hand. Giggling slightly, Gabi turned around and kissed Troy soundly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You just made me the happiest man alive."

"Well you just made me the happiest woman alive. The ring is gorgeous."

Troy smiled before looking out into the yard. Watching the snow fall slowly around them, he hugged Gabi from behind before hearing her softly sing.

"_It's beginning to look like Christmas . . ."_

And for the the two, it was the beginning of their lives together and forever.

* * *

**I'm a little inspired. Feedback would be awesome. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!**


End file.
